Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, meine Geliebte
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Ein Geburtstag zeigt die sinnliche Seite ihrer Beziehung...


**Titel:** Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, meine Geliebte

**Originaltitel:** Happy Birthday Darlin' Girl

**Autor:** Celievamp

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1

**Pairing:** Janet/Sam

**Rating:** M

**Kategorie:** Romance

**Warnung:** Femslash  
**Inhalt:** Ein Geburtstag zeigt die sinnliche Seite ihrer Beziehung...  
**Disclaimer:** Nicht meins. Es wird kein Gewinn gemacht.

**Ü/N:** Ich hab heut Geburtstag, darum gibt es in meinem beiden Hauptfandoms eine kleine FF zu diesem Thema. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 3052 Wörter

**Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, meine Geliebte**

Sam schlich ins Haus. Janet erwartete sie erst später am Tag aus Washington zurück. Es hatte viel gutmütiges Gemecker über ihre Abwesenheit an Janets Geburtstag gegeben aber zumindest war sie dieses Mal auf dem gleichen Planeten. Ihr letztes Meeting war abgesagt worden und mit dem Wohlwollen von Major Davis hatte Sam es geschafft in einem Flugzeug voll Senatoren in Richtung Denver mitgenommen zu werden.

Sie hatte während des Fluges bei der Basis kontrolliert um über Janets Verbleib sicher zu sein. Der General hatte ihr versichert, dass Janet dienstfrei Zuhause war, so weit er wusste, und das keine der beiden Frauen in den nächsten 24 Stunden gestört werde wird, wenn dies überhaupt menschenmöglich war. Natürlich konnte er sich nicht für die Asgards verbürgen.

"Sehr lustig, Sir." Sam lächelte.

"Gehen Sie und wünschen Sie dem Doc alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Carter. Und sie beide werden nebenbei nächsten Sonntag beim Barbecue erwartet. Das letzte in dieser Saison. Hammond hat versprochen vorbei zu schauen."

"Es wird großartig sein ihn wieder zu sehen", sagte Sam. Sie hatte gehofft in Washington mit ihrem ehemaligen Kommandeur mal wieder Versäumtes nachzuholen, aber er war auf der Prometheus um Test zur Kampfbereitschaft zu überwachen.

Sie schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Das Haus war still. Es war wahnsinnig früh - kurz nach 5 Uhr. Janet würde immer noch schlafen. Sam lächelte als sie die Treppe hinauf schlich. Sie wusste was sie finden würde. Janet würde mitten im Bett liegen, Sams Kissen umschlingend.

Und sie hatte Recht. Immer noch ihre Paradeuniform tragend, aber ihre Schuhe wegtretend, krabbelte Sam auf das Bett und legte sich hinter ihre Geliebte, schlang ihre Arme um sie und küsste sich entlang der nackten Haut bis zur Spitze der Schultern.

Janet rührte sich, eine verschlafene Stimme flüsterte: "Sam? Das bist besser du..."

"Hast du irgendjemand anderen erwartet, Schatz?", fragte Sam, sich leicht erhebend, damit sie Janets Gesicht sehen konnte. Die Augen ihrer Geliebten blieben stur geschlossen, aber sie lächelte.

"Du bist heute in Washington", sagte Janet. "Also muss das hier ein Traum sein." Sie wackelte sich näher an Sam, ihr Po behaglich an Sams Bauch. "Ich mag diese Art von Traum."

Sam schob ihre Hand unter die Bettdecke, ihre Finger fuhren über Janets Brust, ihren Bauch herunter zu ihrer Hüfte. Janet machte erfreute und anerkennende kleine Geräusche als Sam der Linie von ihrem Oberschenkel zu ihrer Mitte folgte. Ihr Nachthemd hatte sich etwas hochgeschoben als sie geschlafen hatte und Sams Finger streichelten über das kurze Haar, dass ihre Mitte verdeckte. Ihre Haut war weich und warm und sie roch absolut hinreißend.

Sie stoppte in ihren Bewegungen als Janet sich etwas drehte und ihre Beine sich öffneten. "Ich mag diesen Traum sehr", flüsterte Janet. Ihr Kopf war nun auf der gleichen Höhe mit Sams Brüsten als ihre Geliebte sich über sie lehnte, Sams lange Finger ihre glatten Falten vorsichtig teilten und ihr Daumen ihre Klitoris neckte.

"Erzähl mir über deinen Traum, Janet", flüsterte Sam.

"Nun, es fängt in etwa so an, ich bin im Bett, alleine. Sehr allein. Und dann kommst du in das Zimmer. Und du trägst deine Paradeuniform und du siehst unglaublich aus. Und ich schlafe, aber dann auch wieder nicht. Ich kann alles sehen und hören was du mit mir machst, als du mich berührst und es fühlt sich... Oh Göttin, es fühlt sich so wundervoll an..." Sie bewegte ihren Kopf etwas, mit ihrer Wange Sams Brust streifend. Sam fühlte wie ihre Brustwarzen sich sofort zusammen zogen. Göttin, diese Frau hatte ihren Körper gut trainiert. Die leiseste Berührung und sie war erregt. Ihre Finger setzten ihre sanfte Massage fort. "Du berührst mich... liebst mich... und ich liege nur da und die Gefühle, die mich durchfahren, sind so stark, so real." Sie rieb wieder mit ihrer Wange gegen Sams Brust und drehte ihren Kopf dann so, dass ihre Lippen darüber strichen. Ihre Hüfte hob sich Sams Finger entgegen, aber Sam wollte sich nicht beeilen. Janets Falten waren nun aalglatt als Sams Finger ihre Mitte umkreiste, ihre Schamlippen entlang fuhren und ihr Daumen abwechselnd Janets Klitoris umfuhr oder hinein stieß. Eine leichte Röte erschien auf Janets Hals und dem oberen Teil ihrer Brust und Sam konnte deutlich ihre erregten Brustwarzen durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemdes sehen.

"Janet, öffne deine Augen", flüsterte Sam. Lange dunkle Wimpern flatterten und dann öffneten sich Janets Augen. Sie sah immer noch halb verschlafen aus, ihre dunklen Augen groß und unfokussiert.

"Kein Traum?"

"Kein Traum, Schatz", sagte Sam, sich vorbeugend um ihre Geliebte zu küssen, ihre Finger immer noch damit beschäftigt fest über die Mitte ihrer Geliebten zu streicheln. Als sie Janets Zunge in ihren Mund aufnahm, presste sie ihre Finger tief in Janet und ihren Daumen presste sie gegen Janets Klitoris. Janet stöhnte in ihren Mund und Sam fühlte Janets Honig, der anfing sich in ihrer hohlen Handfläche zu sammeln.

Janet keuchte, sich um Sams Finger zusammen ziehend als sie den Gipfel erklomm.

"Happy Birthday", flüsterte Sam. "Happy Birthday, Liebste."

Wartend bis das Zittern in dem Körper ihrer Geliebten sich zu einem gelegentlichen Schaudern verringerte, entzog Sam ihre Finger und begann sie langsam sauber zu lecken. Janet sah schweigend zu, die langen schlanken cleveren Finger, die geschmeidige Zunge, die glitzernden Lippen die sie in sich aufnahmen. "Du trägst immer noch deine Paradeuniform", bemerkte sie endlich.

"Ich kam direkt von dem letzten Meeting zum Flughafen. Hatte nicht die Chance mich umziehen", sagte Sam. "Ich dachte, du könntest mir dabei helfen. Und ich weiß wie sehr du es liebst dir Zeit zu nehmen deine Geschenke auszupacken."

Janets Grinsen war vergnügt. Es war wahr, sie konnte sich wirklich übermäßig viel Zeit nehmen um ein Geschenk vorsichtig zu öffnen und auszupacken, es beinahe einer forensische Untersuchung unterziehen. Trotz ihrer vorherigen Tätigkeit, schaffte es Sam immer noch paradeperfekt zu sein. "Das mache ich, nicht wahr", sie kicherte. "Nun, steh auf. Ich kann das nicht vernünftig machen, wenn du liegst." 

Sam kam auf ihre Füße. Janet kniete und stand dann auf um auf der Matratze zu stehen, leicht hin und her wippend. Dies brachte ihr Gesicht auf die gleiche Höhe von dem ihrer sehr viel größeren Geliebten. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Sams Jackenaufschlägen und zog sie an sich für einen Kuss, sich selbst auf Sams Zunge und Lippen schmeckend. Wie immer erregte sie dies. Es war der zweitbeste Geschmack nach Sams eigenem Geschmack. Dann schob sie die Jacke von Sams Schultern, ließ den schweren Stoff von ihren Armen herunter auf den Boden fallen. Sie lockerte die Krawatte an Sams Kehle, sich an den Hals ihrer Geliebten kuschelnd als sie den dunkelblauen Stoff wegzog und ihn zwischen ihre Fingern gleiten ließ. Sie strich mit ihren Händen Sams Vorderseite herunter, die frische Baumwolle fühlte sich kühl unter ihren Fingerspitzen an, ließ ihre Finger kurz über Sams Brüste stoppen als sie für einen Augenblick sanft darüber rieb, fühlend wie die Brustwarzen unter ihrer Berührung prall wurden. Sie sah in die Augen ihrer Geliebten, deren Lider nur noch halb offen waren. Langsam griff sie hoch und begann die Vorderseite des Hemdes aufzuknöpfen, sich vorlehnend um ihre Lippen auf das blasse feste Fleisch zu pressen das Zentimeter für Zentimeter enthüllt wurde. Sie presste ihre Zunge gegen Sams Dekollete, die Schweißtropfen aufnehmend, die sich dort gesammelt hatten, dann fuhr sie mit der flachen Seite ihrer Zunge über Sams Kehle und entlang ihres Schlüsselbein für einen Moment, sanft an dem Fleisch knabbernd, dass den starken Rippenbogen bedeckte. Sam blieb stumm und äußerlich ruhig, aber Janet konnte das leichte Zittern erkennen, das durch den Körper ihrer Geliebten fuhr und wusste, dass Sam sich selbst an einem kurzen Zügel hielt. Aber wenn sie loslassen würde...

Sie strich mit ihren Händen über Sams starke Schultern und ihre schlanken, schnittigen muskulösen Arme herunter. Sie hob Sams rechte Hand hoch, die feinen Knochen und Sehnen entlang fahrend, bevor sie sie so drehte, dass sie ihre Lippen in die vernarbte Handfläche drücken konnte. Ihre Finger lösten die zwei Knöpfe an der Manschette und sie ließ ihre Finger für einen Moment über den Pulspunkt reiben, Sam dieses Mal stärker erschaudern fühlend, ein Keuchen entwich ihr bevor sie sich wieder selbst unter Kontrolle brachte. Janet küsste den Pulspunkt und senkte dann ihre Hand wieder herunter auf Sams Seite bevor sie ihre Aktion bei Sams linker Hand wiederholte. Das Hemd hing nun offen und Janet zog es aus dem Bund von Sams Rock und schob es dann herunter von ihren Schultern.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über den schmucklosen weißen Baumwoll-BH, küsste sich wieder ihren Weg das Dekolletee herunter, wieder nahm sie das empfindliche Fleisch in ihre Hände und es sanft reibend und dann, als sie nach dem BH-Verschluss griff um ihn zu öffnen, nahm sie die Lippen ihrer Geliebten in einem brennenden Kuss gefangen. Sam stöhnte in ihren Mund als Janet ihren BH von ihrem Körper löste, ihn zu Boden fallen ließ und dann ihre Finger in Sam Haar schlang, eine Hand lag in ihrem Nacken wo sie mit dem kurzen Haar dort spielte als sie den Kuss vertiefte und den Mund öffnete, mit den Lippen und der Zunge ihrer Geliebten spielend bis Sauerstoff wieder zu einem Problem wurde.

Dann kniete sie vorsichtig auf der Matratze und senkte ihren Kopf zu einer von Sams Brüsten, die Spitze in den Mund nehmend und für einen Augenblick leicht daran saugend, mit ihrer Zunge an der Brustwarze leckend, fühlte sie wie diese anschwoll und hart wurde bei ihrer Berührung. Sams Hände waren nicht länger an ihren Seiten, eine Hand hielt sich an Janets Hinterkopf fest, ihre Finger fuhren dabei langsam durch Janets Haar, die andere ruhte auf Janets Rippen, der Daumen berührte gerade so Janets linke Brust.

Janet lächelte als sie den sanften Kuss auf ihrem Kopf spürte.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüsterte Sam. "Ich liebe dich."

Janet presste einen letzten Kuss auf die Brustwarze, an der sie gesaugt hatte, und reichte dann hoch um wieder die Lippen ihrer Geliebten zu küssen. "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Liebling. Aber ich muss mein Geschenk zu ende auspacken..." Sie hielt inne. "Dies ist nicht mein einigstes Geschenk, oder?"

Sam lachte. "Nein, du Nuss. Deine anderen Geschenke sind unten. Du kannst deine Aufmerksamkeit ihnen später zuwenden. Nun jedoch...", sie sah herunter auf ihre immer noch komplett bekleidete untere Körperhälfte. "Du hast mehr als genug um dich zu beschäftigen."

"Sehr selbstsicher heute Abend, Colonel", Janet nippte wieder spielerisch an Sams Lippen, dann tastete sie nach dem Knopf an Sams Bund und öffnete dann langsam den Reißverschluss, die ganze Zeit verloren ihren Augen nicht den Blickkontakt zu Sams. Sie zog den Rock über Sams Hüften und ließ ihn dann nach gleiten, raschelnd über den Slip. Sam trat aus ihm heraus und trat ihn weg von sich. Der Unterrock folgte auf den gleichen Weg, ihre Geliebte so nur in Unterhose und Strümpfen zurücklassend. Janet küsste ihren Weg den durchtrainierten Bauch zum gepiercten Bauchnabel herunter, das eindeutig unerlaubte Piercing für einen Augenblick in den Mund nehmend und ihre Zunge fuhr in Sams Nabel. Sie fühlte Muskeln die sich unter der Haut anspannten, hörte Sams scharfen Atemzug. Janet setzte sich nun auf die Kante des Bettes und ließ ihre Hände auf den Streifen Haut, der zwischen dem oberen Rand der Strümpfe und des Slips zu sehen war, ruhen. Sie roch göttlich. Janet vergrub ihre Nase in das weiche Material des Slips und presste ihre Zunge gegen Sams Klitoris durch das Material. Sam keuchte, ihre Hände waren wieder in Janets Haaren und hielten den Kopf dicht an sich gedrückt.

"Gesellst du dich zu mir?", lud Janet ein, zurück auf das Bett robbend. Sam lächelte und kletterte auf die Matratze, sich gegen die Kissen lehnend als Janet neben ihr lag, eine Hand streichelte sanft über Sams Bauch, zuerst die eine Brust und dann die andere in den Mund nehmend, küssend und leckend, sanft mit ihren Zähnen an den Rand der empfindlichen Brustwarzen entlang schleifen.

Sam stöhnte, ihr Rücken wölbte sich leicht durch, ihre Knie hoben sich und beugten sich etwas als sie sich vollkommen diesen köstlichen Empfindungen hingab die durch ihren Körper fuhren. Janet ließ ihre Hand über Sams muskulösen Bauch fahren, inne haltend für eine Sekunde um mit dem Piercing im Bauchnabel zu spielen und ließ dann ihre Finger unter den Bund von Sams Slips gleiten, sanft über die Haare streichelnd die den Kern versteckten. Sams Finger glitten leicht über ihre Wange und ihre Kehle und Janet biss spielerisch in ihre Finger als sie sich ihrem Mund näherten.

Janet wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Sams Strümpfen zu, sorgfältig öffnete sie die Clips am Strumpfband und rollte einen Strumpf das Bein herunter, anhaltend um die nackte Haut, die sich zeigte, zu streicheln und zu küssen. Sie hatte schon immer gedacht, dass Sams lange schlanken Beine eine ihrer besten Eigenschaften waren.

"Du bist so wunderschön!", flüsterte sie. "Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, trifft es mich wieder. Wie wunderschön du bist. Wie viel Glück ich habe..."

"Weißt du nicht, dass ich jedes Mal das genau gleiche sage, wenn ich dich sehe, meine Liebste. Wie wunderschön DU bist. Wie viel Glück ich habe."

Janet hob Sams Bein hoch und zog den Strumpf herunter. Sie spielte für einen Moment mit Sams Fuß, die starken aber doch delikaten Knochen spürend, fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die Sehnen, sanft den hinteren Teil des Sprunggelenks massierend und dann ihre Daumen in Sams Fußsohle pressend. Sam schnappte nach Luft als Janet ihre Massage für einige Augenblicke fortsetzte bevor sie mit ihrer Hand Sams inneren Oberschenkel herunterfuhr, ihre Finger fuhren für einen Moment über Sams Mitte bevor sie anfing sich mit dem Strumpf am linken Bein zu beschäftigen, den gleichen Vorgang wiederholend bis sie Sams anderen Fuß erreichten. Dieses Mal brachte sie das Körperglied an ihren Mund, Sams großen Zeh in den Mund nehmend und ihre Zunge umfuhr ihn für einen Augenblick. Sam keuchte und kicherte dann.

"Kitzelt", erklärte sie. Janet lächelte und fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln über den Ballen und den Rücken von Sams Fuß.

"Nicht der Effekt, den ich wollte", bemerkte sie an. "Kein Kichern, Colonel. Keuchen, stöhnen sogar, ist okay. Vielleicht sogar schreien." Sie krabbelte zwischen Sams geteilte Oberschenkel, fuhr mit ihrem Daumen über Sams durch Baumwolle bedeckten Hügel und lehnte sich dann vor um eine Reihe von brennenden Küssen zu verschenken. "Ich denke ich werde es genießen dich zum schreien zu bringen."

Sie ließ ihre Finger über das feuchte Material gleiten, die Reibung der Baumwolle gegen den empfindlichen Hügel erhöhte nur die Stimulation. Sams Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, das Laken neben ihr greifend. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und ihre Atmung vertiefte sich. Janet passte ihre Position etwas an ohne den Kontakt mit Sams Hügel zu verlieren, sich so positionierend, dass sie leichten Zugang zu Sams Brüsten und ihren Mund hatte. Sie nahm wieder eine von Sams Brüsten in den Mund, hart an der zusammengezogenen Brustwarze saugend, ihre Finger neckend über Sams Klitoris. Sie küsste ihren Weg Sams Bauch herunter, fühlend wie die Muskeln sich unter ihrer Berührung zusammen zogen, dann berührte sie für einen Moment ihren Bauchnabel. Sams wölbte sich ihr entgegen, ihre Hüften drückten sich gegen Janets festhaltende Hand. Janet schlüpfte mit ihrer anderen Hand über Sams Hüfte, unter den Saum ihres Slips, das Material mit sich nach unten ziehend um noch mehr von dem blassen festen Fleisch zu enthüllen. Eine von Sams Händen schlängelte sich nach unten um zu helfen die feuchte Unterhose nach unten zu schieben und Janet schob sie ihre Oberschenkel herunter und Sam trat sie weg bevor sie ihre Beine wieder anzog und teilte, sich vollkommen Janets Blick ausliefernd.

"Ich denke, du hast mich ausgepackt", flüsterte sie.

"Ich denke auch, dass ich es tat. Und was für ein wunderschönes Geschenk du bist." Janet lächelte. Sams Schamlippen glänzten feucht, ihre Klitoris war deutlich sichtbar, die Haare auf ihrem Hügel dunkel mit Honig. Janet zog mit ihrem Finger eine Spur herunter zu Sams Perineum und dann zurück bevor sie sanft die Falten teilten um den triefenden Schlitz zu offenbaren. "All das, nur für mich!"

"Nur für dich. Nur für dich, Janet." 

Janet beugte sich vor und fuhr sanft mit ihrer Zunge über das glänzende Fleisch, ihre Geliebte küssend. "So wunderschön", sagte sie, Sams Körper hinauf kriechend um sie tief zu küssen, ihre Geliebte sich so selber schmecken lassend. "Göttin, du bist so wunderschön."

"Du machst mich wunderschön", sagte Sam. Hungrig nach mehr vertiefte Janet den Kuss ein weiteres Mal, sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf Sams Unterkörper setzend, ihre Mitte auf Sams Bauch ruhen lassend. Eine von Sams Händen lag auf ihrem Rücken, die andere schlüpfte nach unten um zwischen ihnen zur Ruhe zu kommen und ihre Finger strichen über Janets Falten. Janet senkte sich herab auf ihnen, sich selbst auf Sams Fingern aufspießend, ihre Hand zwischen ihnen gefangen nehmend. Sam hob ihren Oberkörper etwas, sodass Janet fest in ihrem Schoß saß, ihre Hand kroch den letzten Rest des Weges hoch zu Janets Nacken, Finger fuhren durch das sanfte kurze Haar im Nacken. Sie küssten sich wieder, ihre Brüste berührten sich, pressten sich aneinander. Sie waren so ineinander verschlungen, dass es schwierig war zu sagen wo die eine begann und die andere endete. Der Fingernagel von Sams Daumen streichelte leicht über Janets Klitoris und diese schreckte hoch, Feuer fuhr durch sie hindurch. Janets eigene Hände waren um Sam geschlungen, eine griff in deren kurzes Haar und die anderen fuhr über deren Rücken, die feinen Narbenlinien durch alte Verletzungen entlang fahrend über ihre Schulter und dann ihren Rücken herunter. Sam riss ihren Mund von ihrem um für einen Augenblick nach Luft zu schnappen und neigte dann ihren Kopf um sich dann Janets Kehle und entlang ihres Brustbeins herunter zu küssen und zu knabbern, ihre Finger kniffen und rieben über Janets Klitoris, Blitze des reinen Vergnügens durch sie hindurch schickend. Sams Timing war perfekt, eine bestimmter drehender Stoß von ihrem Finger und ihre Handfläche schlug gegen Janets Klitoris gerade dann als ihr Mund sich von Janets Brüsten löste und Janet schrie Sams Namen heraus, ihr Körper zitterte und ihre Finger krallten sich fest in Sams Fleisch als ihr Orgasmus sie einholte.

Als sie wieder sehen, hören und sprechen konnten, hielt Sam sie fest und presste beruhigende Küsse auf ihre Stirn und Wange. "Bist du okay?", fragte sie leise.

"Mm ja", sagte Janet, plötzlich sehr müde. "Das... das war wundervoll, Sam... danke schön."

"War mir ein Vergnügen, glaub mir." Sam gab ihr eins ihrer besonderen nur-für-Janet-bestimmten Lächeln. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Geliebte."

Ende


End file.
